


New Neighbour

by MiddleTownDreams



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, New Neighbour AU, bisexual sanji, bisexual zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleTownDreams/pseuds/MiddleTownDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt form tumblr: wadochi: ‘1) New Neighbors!AU’<br/>This is from the same thing as the Magic Frobin fic I wrote :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt form tumblr: wadochi: ‘1) New Neighbors!AU’  
> This is from the same thing as the Magic Frobin fic I wrote :)

"ZOORRROOO! NAAMMIIII!!" Luffy yelled pounding on their door. Both sighed and looked at each other.

"I answered the door last time, it's your turn now." Nami muttered, lifting her newspaper back up to her face. Zoro growled and got up from the kitchen table where he had been polishing his swords. What his insane neighbour and friend needed at ten am on a Sunday he had no idea, but he would probably regret opening the door.

He sighed and shuffled over to the door, scratching at his bare chest and tugging his sweat pants up so they rested properly on his hips.

"What is it Luffy?" He asked, blearily staring out at the three people in front of his door. He expected Usopp and Luffy, but who the fuck was the blonde guy with weird eye brows?

"This is Sanji, he just moved across the hall, he’s new to Toronto, he came from France and he’s a chef!” Luffy explained already pushing past Zoro into the apartment, dragging the blonde with him. Usopp snickered at Zoro's irritated expression and followed him.

"Luffy!" Nami shrieked, and there was a loud smack that sounded suspiciously like a newspaper hitting a head. Zoro sighed and turned around, closing the door. Nami stood in the middle of their living room, her face a bright red, with anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

"You don't just drag a stranger into someone else's home, and if you're bringing someone over call first." Nami growled, holding her crumpled newspaper in front of her skimpy tank top and sleep shorts.

"It's not that different from what you usually wear witch." Zoro sighed, going back to his swords. She screamed in frustration and stomped into her room.

"It's not nice to call your girlfriend a witch moss head." The blonde, oh right his name was Sanji, snarled. Zoro quirked an eye brow at him, "girl friend? Her? Nope. And watch who you’re callin mosshead, curlybrow."

Suddenly the guys expression turned dreamy Zoro could swear his bones turned into rubber.

"So she's single?" Sanji crooned, his eyes looking hopeful. Zoro shook his head, "nope she has a girlfriend. No chance for you at all."

Sanji's expression deflated, "oh"

"Yeah, and we’re planning on staying together for a long time." Nami said as she walked into the kitchen in shorts and a tank top that looked almost skimpier than her pyjamas, "but we" she pointed to Zoro and herself, "are best friends and roommates, I mean it makes sense for two gays to share an apartment."

Sanji's eyes widened even further and Zoro groaned, "Nami I'm not gay for fucks sake.”

Nami snorted and took a sip of her lukewarm tea, “Sorry I forgot, a gay and a bisexual man who prefers other men, but he will sleep with a woman once every three month or so. And he’s single at the moment.”

Sanji was staring at Nami in shock now, Usopp and Luffy were failing to hide their giggles behind their hands.

“Jesus, Nami can you shut the fuck up? It was a weird coincidence that they were three months apart.” Zoro scowled, furiously rubbing at a blood stain on one if his swords. Usopp giggled, “Was it also a coincidence they both had pink hair?”

Zoro threw his arms up in the air and gathered his things, stalking into his room. He could hear the laughter settle down as he set up his kit to continue polishing his swords. About twenty minutes later Luffy stuck his head in the door, “Nami says to stop being anti-social or she’ll make you pay the full rent this month.”

Zoro growled and put his swords and equipment away, he was done anyway. When he exited his room the living area went silent as they all stared at him.

“Put some actual clothes on, not off the floor, clean clothes. You’re taking Sanji on a tour.” Nami ordered. Zoro growled and spun on his heel before she could threaten him with the rent. He reached over and grabbed clothes off of his desk chair, because they weren’t on the floor and he’d worn them once last week. In other words they were clean. Quickly he slipped them on and walked out of his room.

“Let’s get this over with.” He growled at the blonde while grabbing a hoodie. Sanji stood and thanked Nami graciously for her generosity in having him over and the tour. When they had excited the building Zoro shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down the road, “Where do you wanna go, anything you desperately want to see in the city?”

Sanji shrugged, “Wanna get coffee?”

Zoro snorted at him, “I’m sure they have coffee shops where you moved from.”

Sanji glared at him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, “They do dipshit, I’m asking if you want to get coffee with me.”

Zoro stared at him, not getting it at all and Sanji sighed, “I’m a bisexual male who prefers women but sleeps with a man every three or four months.”

He sent Zoro a cheeky smirk, “It’s been about five.”

Zoro snorted, “Let’s go get that coffee first.”


End file.
